BMF Black Mail
by Falco276
Summary: Sophie and Zeo collect the most embarrassing moments of the Organization on tape! Find out whose doing what! A re-write of Crimson Oblivion's in MFB version. PLEASE REVIEW! :D


**This story is not written by me. Actually It's by Crimson Oblivion. I'm just trying to make a Metal Fight Beyblade version of it. (Please refer to the replacement cast.) Some of the characters in this story will not be replaced by a MFB character. So Enjoy. :)**

**(Important Note from author: Sorry guys about mentioning Rago from last chapter because in my point of view, there is supposed to be 2 Rago's. The Rago who owns Nemesis and Rago Kishatu, the 2nd****brother of Ryuga, yes, apart from Ryuto. He's not a blader and dosen't own a dragon beyblade. He's just a brother and somewhat much shorter than Ryuto and Ryuga but hey! He sounds cool! So….. that's what I wanted to tell you. ^_^) Enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER; I DO****NOT****OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE WIGGLES OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT HAPPENS TO OCCUR IN MY STORY. EXCEPT THE IDEA THOUGH. JUST IN CASE THE STORY GETS CONFUSING I BOLDED DEMYX'S AND ROXAS' PARTS**

Just another day in the Kitchen that Never was. Reiji, Rago and the little cry baby Jinga were gathered in the kitchen wearing white aprons and big puffy chef hats on their heads.

"Ok, get a large bowl." Reiji said as he gestured his hand while reading off a small list on a piece of paper that he had in his hand. Rago reached into a high dark ebony colored cupboard and opened it and retrieved a large plastic white bowl and set it on the counter.

"Check!" He remarked excitedly.

"Ok." Reiji said. "Next get some fruit in the fridge." Jinga quickly turned around and opened the white refrigerator and rummaged through the drawers and retrieved random clear plastic bags of fruit.

"Check!" Jinga announced.

"Alright now we-"Reiji began.

"Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy!  
Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy!  
Fruit Salad, Yummy Yu- " Rago interrupted as he sang the fruit salad song from the Wiggles. (A program he watched on Saturday mornings.)

"Rago! Knock it off!" Axel shouted as he cut off Rago.

"Hey! Why don't we sing while we make the fruit salad?" Jinga suggested happily as he raised a finger in the air excitedly.

"Yeah! Why don't we?" Rago asked.

"Oh, alright." The pyro-maniac said with a sigh, "I guess it can't hurt…"

"Yay!" Exclaimed the key blade wielder and the sitar wielder in unison.

"Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy!  
Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy!  
Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy!" The three sang together with big smiles.

"Yummy Yummy  
Yummy Yummy  
Fruit Salad!" Jinga sang a solo loudly getting higher with each word he sang.

"Let's make some fruit salad today-" Reiji began to sang and followed by Jinga and Rago with a,

"**Uh huh uh."**

"It's fun to do it the healthy way."

"**Uh huh uh."**

"Take all the fruit that you want to eat  
It's gonna be a fruit salad treat!"

"Peel your bananas!" Reiji started as he took out some bananas and peeled them.

"The second step;" Jinga and Rago sang together.

"Toss in some some grapes!" Reiji sang again as he plucked grapes off the stems and tossed them into the bowl.

"**The third step;"**

"Chop up some apples, Chop up some melons! And put them on your plate!" Reiji sang happily as he chopping up said ingredients with a small knife.

"Now we've made it, It's time to eat it!"

"**Uh huh uh."**  
"It tastes so good that you just can't beat it!"

"**Uh huh uh."**

"Give everyone a plate and a spoon;  
we'll all be eating it very soon!" Then Reiji grabbed out some plates in a nearby cupboard while Rago pulled out some spoons in the silverware drawer. The pyro distributed the portions of the salad onto the three plates. Just then without the trio noticing Sophie and Zeo strolled into the kitchen and saw the scene before them. Rago and Jinga were dancing in circles, Reiji was using the spoon as a microphone and was singing. The two looked at each other with wide eyes and began to chuckle silently.

**"The first step;"**

"Eat up the banana." The three began to eat the whole bananas from the bowl.

"**The second step;"**

"Eat up some grapes!" The trio began to devour the said fruit.

"**The third step;"**

"Eat up some apples,  
Eat the melons,  
Now there's nothing on your plate!" Just as the lyrics were sung, there was in fact nothing left on any of their plates. Zeo and Sophie continued to chuckle in the doorway.

"Now we've had our fruit salad today!"

"**Uh huh uh."**

"It's time to put the scraps away!"

"**Uh huh uh."**

"Wash the bowls and wash the spoon,  
let's do it all again real soon!" Rago grabbed everyone's plate and tossed them into the sink and turned on the water, adding some dish soap.

"Fruit salad, Yummy yummy!  
Fruit salad, Yummy yummy!  
Fruit salad, Yummy yummy!" The trio sang together, Rago was singing while scrubbing the dishes with a cloth while Jinga and Reiji were dancing around.

"Yummy yummy yummy yummy  
Fruit salad!" Jinga solo sang in the same tone he had done before.

"I can't believe were getting this on tape!" Whispered Sophie excitedly.

"I know, this is going to make excellent black mail." Zeo replied with a video camera in hand as he taped the whole scene.

"Fruit salad, Yummy yummy! Fruit salad, yummy yummy! Fruit salad, yummy yummy! Fruit salad, yummy yummy! Fruit salad, yummy yummy! Fruit salad, yummy yummy! Fruit salad, yummy yummy! Fruit salad, yummy yummy!" Finally the trio ended their song and Zeo and Sophie couldn't hold in their laughter any longer. The two burst out laughing very loudly. The musical trio immediately turned their heads to see the Nymph and the Schemer laughing their heads off.

"You guys…" Sophie began but was laughing too hard to finish.

"How long were you there for?" Reiji asked cautiously with his cheeks tinted red in embarrassment. Neither of the two could answer them. Rago, Jinga and the pyro turned their heads to look at each other and nodded their heads in agreement as if they were thinking the same thing. The three snuck out of the kitchen without Zeo or Sophie noticing because of their laughing attack.

"Guys?" Rago asked suddenly as they reached the hallway the lead into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Jinga replied with question.

"Let's never make fruit salad again." Rago stated.

"Agreed."

**END; I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
